nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medvedev II Government
ILLEGAL! 13:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :You could say that it is illegal to 'give' the government a second term, but every rational person would agree because of the following reasons: ::(1) The country wasn't governed by ANY legal person or political organ. We were in the middle of a total anarchy (the bad kind, where people can simply do what they feel like). ::(2) Since there was a government needed, it is quite fair to simply extend the term of the existing one. This would be called a 'government of national unity'. Such governments have frequently been assembled in the past (Belgium had one at the end of WWII). ::(3) SOMEONE has to govern this nation and if you have a better and MORE LEGAL solution, I would be glad to listen to it. :I hope you now see that the illegal dimension of this government serves a higher purpose and that it is the best, least illegal, solution of all. 14:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Tourism and Leisure Thanks for granting me this great honour. I hope to do my best as the minister of tourism & leisure. What exactly will my duties be, other then promoting foreign tourism in our great nation? Dr. Magnus 12:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :You will have to keep an eye on the articles that are important to T&L, like Adoha, The Mall, etc. Everything that 'could possibly have something to do with ...' You can also make a proactive policy by writing articles on T&L yourself. I know it isn't the most impressive title on the list, but you will have fun and gain some experience for the future. 12:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll try to do my best and impress my fellow ministers. I am very happy with my new function and I will try not to let the Lovian citizens and my fellow ministers down. Well done forming such a well-balanced government! Dr. Magnus 12:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Balanced elections must result in a balanced government. If not, there's something wrong. 12:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Exactly my thoughts! Glad we are on one line. I am very interested in the reaction of Bucurestean! Dr. Magnus 12:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why so, do you think he wont like the composition?! 12:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) He said he did not want to govern together with any member of the LCP and has repeatetly compared us to the fascist IGP movement... Dr. Magnus 16:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) As the chairman of Adoha i'll work with my great friend to boost tourismand hopefully bring money into our ecomomy and for Lovia. congrats- Yuri from - Crystalbeastdeck09 22:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Non-partisan Feels good to be the only non-partisan in this government 07:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not like there is much party discipline in Lovia... 12:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Think so? ~.^ ^.~ --Lars Washington 12:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm actually quite sure about it. 14:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::that's both a good and a bad thing, isn't it? 11:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Economy in free fall? It seems we have no longer a Secretary for Economy, Agriculture and Trade. We will have to find a replacement ASAP. I will look for someone who isn't in the government yet but did get a good score in the elections. 10:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :did he quit?? 11:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did he write his resignation? 11:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically he refused to take the position for - as far as I know - not specified reasons. But I guess you could say he 'quitted'. I already asked him and he let me know he wouldn't change his mind. He just removed his name on the page and made some comments on his talk page. 11:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::to keep the party balance, couldn't we give freeman the job? 12:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Harold Freeman you mean? He has indeed no secretary post yet. I don't protest, but Dimitri will have to agree too. 12:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yes, him I mean. 12:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Harold Freeman seems to me like a very reasonable man. Let him take Bucurestean's place if he wants to. He will have the support of the Donia Clan. Dr. Magnus 12:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::There currently isn't a real procedure for these things, but I will ask Harold if Dimitri agrees. 12:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That would be best. We have no need for empty places in the government, and if there are any then they should be filled as soon as possible. Dr. Magnus 12:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I didn't resign, nor quit, since I have never accepted to take this position. --Bucurestean 12:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow, another gift just fell from the sky. Have I got some guardian angel! Harold Freeman 14:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you have a guardian angel... Dr. Magnus 14:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no other explanation is their? Harold Freeman 14:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::@Yuri: I agree with Harold for IAT. The procedure is in fact the same as the one we used to compose a gov: you and I must agree. 14:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh my, oh my. Am I to be officially inaugurated or something? Harold Freeman 14:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Uhm, I suppose Yuri'll do that 14:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do I have to wear a costume? I have one but I do not know if it still fits me. It is a long time since I wore one. Harold Freeman 14:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not needed. You are hereby appointed as our new Secretary of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. Congratulations! 06:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Foreign affairs Why didn't anyone announce me that I had become Secretary of Foreign Affairs? :S:S Cristian Latin 20:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :You were a Congressman back then, and supposed to vote on your appointment 21:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC)